Ocho segundos
by L.Sira
Summary: Steve y Danny don dos almas heridas, y sólo ellos pueden curar al otro.
1. Chapter 1

_**OCHO SEGUNDOS**_

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece.**

**Nota de la autora: este fic está dedicado a Yvarlcris, cuyos fics me han ayudado en los malos momentos y me han animado a escribir.**

**Recomiendo leer escuchando: _Chasing Cars_ de Snow Patrol**

**Capítulo 1**

Los segundos, por insignificantes que parezcan, son capaces de cambiar por completo nuestra vida. No somos conscientes de ello, pero es así.

Danny Williams sólo necesitó ocho segundos para que su vida diese un giro de 180º: dos segundos que tardó el delincuente en sacar la pistola y disparar, dos segundos que tardó Steve en ponerse delante de Grace, dos segundos que tardó Danny en sacar su pistola y acabar con el delincuente y otros dos segundos que tardó en llegar junto a su amigo herido.

Steve y Danny volvían a casa en coche tras un largo día de trabajo. Antes pasaron a recoger a Grace, ya que la bruja mala del este (Rachel) y Stan estaban de viaje fuera de la isla. Danny nunca comprendería que Rachel estuviese casada con un tío que viajaba más que Phileas Fogg, pero allá ella. Grace hablaba emocionada de su nuevo hermanito, quien se había quedado en casa de sus abuelos paternos, y preguntaba por qué el tío Steve conducía el coche de Danno. Iban todos a casa de McGarrett a ver la trilogía de Toy Story, Steve no conocía las películas y Grace no podía consentir tal crimen.

Pararon en una tienda a comprar palomitas, pues según Danny no se puede ver una película en condiciones sin palomitas. Mientras guardaban cola pacientemente, uno de los clientes sacó una pistola. Se trataba de un delincuente al que Danny había encerrado tiempo atrás y ahora planeaba vengarse del detective hiriendo aquello que él más quería, su niña pequeña. Apuntó a Grace y disparó, Steve no se lo pensó dos veces antes de cubrir a la pequeña con su cuerpo y recibir una bala en la espalda.

Mientras esperaban en el hospital, Danny trataba infructuosamente de calmar a su pequeña, de decirla que todo saldría bien, que el tío Steve era muy fuerte y no le pasaría nada. Pero ¿cómo iba a tranquilizar a otra persona si él mismo no era capaz de ello? Aquellos ocho segundos se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza a cámara lenta. Steve y Danny llevaban tiempo siendo compañeros y confiaban ciegamente el uno en el otro a la hora de cubrirse las espaldas. Sabían, aunque nunca se lo habían dicho, que serían capaces de recibir una bala por el otro. Pero ver a su compañero en el suelo, sobre un charco de sangre, abrazando a su hija como si aun intentase protegerla, aquello sacudió su mundo por completo.

Tras varias angustiosas horas, un médico se acercó a los Williams a decirles que la operación había salido bien. Afortunadamente, la bala no alcanzó ningún órgano o vena importante y que el SEAL era un hombre sano y fuerte y saldría adelante. Danny y Grace respiraron por primera vez en toda la noche y preguntaron si podían pasar a verle. El médico accedió aunque les advirtió que el paciente estaba sedado. Danny intentó que Grace se fuese con Chin o con Kono, pero ella insistió que quería quedarse en el hospital con el tío Steve.

Danny había visto a su compañero herido y en el hospital muchas veces, pero ni todos sus años como policía le habrían preparado para algo así. Grace se tumbó en el borde de la cama, junto a Steve, y se abrazó a su pierna como si de ese modo pudiese obligarlo a quedarse con ellos. Danny pasó la que probablemente fue la peor noche de su vida, si durmió fue porque su cuerpo cedió al cansancio. Despertó al sentir una mano acariciándole el cabello con suavidad. Steve estaba despierto, con aspecto cansado pero sonriendo. Danny abrió la boca, pero Steve lo interrumpió antes de que llegase a decir nada.

-Danno, te recuerdo que estoy convaleciente y esto es un hospital, no puedes gritarme-

Danny iba a contestarle con otro comentario igual de ingenioso o con alguna palabra malsonante, pero recordó que su hija estaba presente y se lo pensó mejor.

-Estúpido animal de bellota trastornado. ¿Qué te creías, qué estás hecho a prueba de balas? ¿Qué saldrías ileso de un disparo aun sin llevar el chaleco antibalas?- la voz de Danny sonaba furiosa y triste al mismo tiempo

-Tú habrías hecho lo mismo-

-Es mi hija, Steve. Me pondría delante un tanque si así consigo protegerla. Pero tú…Jamás podré agradecerte lo suficiente que hayas arriesgado tu vida para salvar la de mi hija, por mucho que viva-

-Danny, escucha- dijo Steve cogiendo la mano de Danny con la suya- Quiero a Grace como si fuese mi propia hija. Y volvería a hacer lo que hice un millón de veces sin pensármelo. Del mismo modo que lo haría por ti. Los sacrificios que hacemos por aquellos que queremos son los más exigentes, pero también los que más merecen la pena-

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, en silencio, mirándose a los ojos y cogidos de la mano?, les era indiferente. Así se los encontró Grace cuando despertó. Procuró no hacer ruido, su padre y el tío Steve parecían contentos y no quería molestarlos, pero no pudo. Grace se sentía culpable, pensaba que Steve estaba herido por su culpa, después de todo, aquel hombre malo la apuntó a ella. Comenzó a sollozar.

-Tío Steve, lo siento- dijo entre hipidos

-¿Por qué, princesa?- dijo él enjuagando con ternura las lágrimas de la mejilla de la pequeña Williams

-Estas herido por mi culpa-

-Tú no disparaste-

-Pero fue idea mía ver las pelis, si no fuera por eso no habríamos ido a por palomitas y ese hombre malo no te habría disparado. No quiero que te hagan daño por mí, ni a Danno tampoco-

-Escúchame bien, pequeña. Tú no tienes culpa de nada. Quiero que dejes de llorar ahora mismo y que sonrías, eso hará que me sienta mejor. Y ten preparado Toy Story, porque lo primero que haré cuando salga de aquí será verla contigo y con Danno-

Danny no podía sino mirar y sonreír. El médico iba a entrar a examinar al paciente, pero la escena le pareció tan bonita que decidió darles unos minutos más.

Danny estuvo con Steve en el hospital cada rato que tenía libre. Steve no dejaba de asombrarse del tiempo que su amigo pasaba allí con él cuando sabía que éste odiaba los hospitales. El líder del 5.0 casi obligó a que le dieran el alta médica; su doctor insistía en tenerle un par de días más allí, pero Steve amenazó con escaparse. Se estaba volviendo loco todo el día ahí sin hacer nada, con esa comida insulsa y ese enervante olor a desinfectante. Danny insistió en llevarle a su casa y pasar, al menos, la primera noche con él, por si acaso necesitaba algo. Steve no salía de su asombro ante los cuidados de su amigo, y la delicadeza con que lo ayudó a bajar del coche y entrar en casa. Maldita sea, ni siquiera habían discutido en el coche y eso que Steve disfrutaba mucho con aquellas disputas. Danny incluso lo obligó a acostarse temprano y tomar su medicación, alegando que necesitaba reposo. Ese tipo de trato sólo se lo había visto con Grace. Últimamente se desvivía por él, aquello le extrañaba y le encantaba al mismo tiempo, ser el centro de atención del detective de Jersey.

Danny había secuestrado su despertador, pero no contó con la fuerza de la costumbre del SEAL. Steve se despertó muy temprano dispuesto a realizar sus ejercicios matutinos, pero una punzada de dolor en la espalda le quitó la idea. En su lugar, decidió aprovechar que estaba despierto para ver amanecer. Danny, que conocía demasiado bien a su compañero, sabía que robarle el despertador no impediría que éste intentase seguir con sus costumbres matutinas como si nada hubiese pasado. Por eso, tras pasarse la noche tumbado en el sofá en un estado de duermevela, pudo escuchar al SEAL abrir muy despacio la puerta de la terraza.

-Estás perdiendo tus facultades de ninja- pensó para sí antes de levantarse y seguirle, dispuesto a darle un soberano discurso.

Pero se quedó parado en el sitio cuando vio a su amigo sentado en el lanai mirando el amanecer tan tranquilo. Cuando la sorpresa inicial hubo pasado, decidió hacerle compañía.

El sol comenzaba a alzarse tímido en el horizonte, en un punto entre el mar y el cielo en el que resulta difícil distinguir uno de otro. Lentamente, sin ninguna prisa, ocultándose de vez en cuando tras una nube, creando una hermosa tonalidad de colores dorados, azules y rosados. El único ruido que se escuchaba era el de las olas del mar y el viento soplando entre las hojas de palmera. Steve y Danny miraban extasiados aquel espectáculo, sintiéndose privilegiados por ser las únicas personas que podían contemplarlo. Danny hizo el primer movimiento, movió su mano muy despacio cerca de la Steve y comenzó a acariciarla, primero con el meñique, luego añadió el resto de sus dedos. Steve imitó su gesto y terminaron tomados de la mano y con los dedos entrelazados. Sus ojos se encontraron al fin, como el cielo y el mar, Danny se atrevió a cerrar aquel espacio entre sus labios y Steve no tardó en corresponderle. Pero antes de que el beso se volviese más apasionado, Danny lo finalizó. Durante un breve instante, el líder del 5.0 temió que el nativo de Jersey se hubiese arrepentido, pero al mirarle vio algo totalmente distinto.

-Tengo miedo, Steven-confesó el detective- Ya entregué mi corazón una vez y acabé destrozado. Y luego otra vez. Puse todas mis esperanzas en una relación que acabó en fracaso. Tengo miedo de que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo-

-Yo también tengo miedo, Danny- reveló el marine- He perdido a todo aquel que quería, nunca he tenido una relación seria y me asusta no ser capaz de hacerlo. Temo perderte a ti también. Pero sé que si no lo intento, me arrepentiré toda la vida. Esto puede funcionar, podemos hacer que funcione-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-

-Porque somos nosotros, Danno. Tiene que funcionar-

-Sí, tiene que funcionar-

Steve y Danny eran dos almas heridas, y sólo ellos podían curar al otro. Danny quitaría aquella coraza protectora alrededor del SEAL y la sustituiría, llenaría el vacío que dejó la pérdida de su familia. Steve tomaría el corazón roto del detective y lo recompondría, se aseguraría de cerrar cada herida e impedir que volviera a romperse. Tenían que hacerlo, eran los únicos que podían.

El sol se alzaba alto en el cielo, anunciando un nuevo día, anunciando algo nuevo para los dos miembros del 5.0.


	2. Chapter 2

**2º capítulo**

La noticia de la relación McGarrett-Williams fue recibida de muchas maneras. Kono abrazó a sus jefes hasta casi asfixiarlos y después de recorrió todo el edificio del 5.0 bailando; Chin mantuvo su rostro y su actitud serena, pero se notaba su alegría a kilómetros de distancia; Kamekona invitó a comer a todas las personas presentes en aquel momento en su chiringuito; Max los declaró los Kirk y Spock de Hawai; Mary Ann cogió el primer avión a Hawai y se unió a Kono en su bailecito; Joe también mantuvo su actitud serena propia de un militar, pero también se percibía su alegría por su antiguo pupilo; el chillido de Grace fue escuchado por toda la isla y dio tal abrazo a su padre y al marine que, de haber sido hombres más menudos, habrían acabado en el suelo. Se escucharon rumores de una apuesta, pero no se llegó a confirmar nada. No obstante, las reacciones más divertidas fueron las de las brujas malas del este y el oeste; Rachel y Lori se quedaron totalmente petrificadas, estáticas, como fulminadas por un rayo y con una expresión en sus caras que parecían sacadas de un cuadro de Pablo Picasso.

3 años después.

Steve y Danny se encontraban ascendiendo la cordillera de Ko'olau. Danny quiso convertirlo en una tradición anual entre ellos al poco tiempo de salir juntos, para sentirse más cercano a Steve. Steve había afirmado que Danny era la única persona a la que había llevado allí, aquello era algo solo de ellos, como el "Empapélalo, Danno", de ellos y de nadie más. Una vez que hubieron llegado a los petroglifos y hubiesen recuperado el aliento, Steve se acercó a la roca y puso su mano sobre las pinturas.

-Este lugar siempre ha sido especial para mí porque me vincula con mi pasado- confesó el SEAL-. Y espero que también me vincule con mi futuro a partir de ahora-

Danny le miró interrogante.

-Danny, lo que voy a decir ahora puede ser lo más importante que diga en mi vida, así que cállate- Steve inspiró profundamente antes de continuar-. Cuando te miro ya no veo a aquel haole gruñón que se atrevió a darme un puñetazo al poco de conocernos, veo mi futuro. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, quiero envejecer contigo, quiero que seas lo primero que vea al despertarme por la mañana y lo último que vea al acostarme por la noche. ¿Te casarás conmigo, Daniel Williams?-

Danny estaba callado, demasiado para ser él.

-Danny, no tienes que contestarme inmediatamente, pero procura que sea antes de mañana por favor, me tienes en ascuas- casi suplicó Steve

-Acabas de pedirme matrimonio- fue capaz de articular Danny cuando por fin recordó como hablar

-Sí, ¿quieres que me arrodille?-

-Ni se te ocurra, eso me haría sentir como la mujer de esta relación-

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué me contestas?-

-Te digo, que eres un animal de bellota temerario y con una desquiciante costumbre de explotar cosas, pero que no te querría de ninguna otra manera. Y te digo que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida después de Grace y que sí, que quiero casarme contigo-

Steve soltó un aire que no recordaba haber contenido y sonrió, con esa sonrisa suya especial que solo tenía para el nativo de Jersey. Se acercó a él dispuesto a robarle el aliento con un ardiente beso, de esos que nunca deberían darse en público y menos aun ser presenciados por el público infantil, pero Danny le detuvo con un gesto.

-¿Y el anillo?- preguntó

-¿Anillo? ¿Qué anillo?- preguntó confuso Steve

-El Anillo Único, no te fastidia. Pues el de compromiso-

-¿Acaso esperabas un anillo de diamantes?-

-No payaso, pero esto es una petición de matrimonio y se necesita un anillo-

-Lo siento, Danny- gritó con sarcasmo Steve-. Ignoraba que para pedir matrimonio a un tío se necesita un anillo de compromiso-

-No hay petición de matrimonio que se precie sin anillo, Steven -

-¿Tenemos que discutir también por esto?-

-Tú y yo nunca discutimos. Intercambiamos opiniones en voz muy alta-

El SEAL empezó a reírse y fue prontamente acompañado por el detective. Terminaron envueltos en un abrazo, como aquel primero que se dieron tras el asunto del gas sarín, con intención de no soltarse jamás.

-Que sepas que pienso llevarte en brazos a la cama en nuestra noche de bodas- susurró Steve

-Que sepas que pienso hacer lo mismo-

Se acordó que los novios vestirían sus uniformes de la marina y de la policía respectivamente, también que la boda se celebraría en la playa.

Joe White ayudaba a Steve a colocarse el uniforme en condiciones, pues el joven líder del 5.0 estaba tan nervioso que no era capaz de meter un solo botón en su ojal correspondiente.

-Esto es absurdo, Joe. He estado en cientos de misiones peligrosas, algunas de ellas suicidas, en países en guerra…No debería estar tan nervioso- se quejaba Steve

-Están tan nervioso porque este es el día más importante de tu vida, Steve- dijo Joe con sabiduría. –A tu padre y a tu madre les encantaría estar hoy aquí, se sentirían tan felices y orgullosos de ti como yo-

-Gracias, Joe- dijo Steve a su antiguo mentor y segundo padre

Danny tenía unos problemas similares, afortunadamente para él, Grace acudió en su ayuda antes de que se estrangulase con su propia corbata por accidente.

-Es normal que estés nervioso, papá- dijo ella mientras le hacía el nudo de la corbata

-¿Tú no estás nerviosa, monito? Dentro de unas horas, el tío Steve se convertirá en el padrastro Steve- preguntó Danny a su niña

-Steve nunca será como Stan. Stan me gusta, a Steve le quiero- afirmó la niña

-Él también te quiere-

-Danno, ¿te molestaría si a partir de ahora le llamó papá Steve? Tú eres y serás siempre mi único y verdadero papá, pero Steve…-

-No, monito, no me molesta. Y sé que Steve se sentirá muy feliz cuando lo hagas-

Danny era sincero cuando afirmaba que no le molestaba. Sabía que Steve quería a su hija, que se había convertido en un segundo padre para ella y que la cuidaría bien si él faltaba algún día. Al principio temió un poco que su pequeña no comprendiese bien su relación con Steve, pero ella fue la que más se alegró de todos por la noticia. Grace estaba feliz porque su padre había recuperado la sonrisa.

La boda transcurrió sin problemas, sobresaltos de ningún tipo o avisos de maleantes en la isla hasta el momento de "el que tenga alguna objeción, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre". Una cabellera rubia se levantó ante esas palabras. Después de tres años, Lori Weston seguía pensando que aquello era una broma de cámara oculta, por lo que se levantó con la intención de decir: "Steve, cuando acabe este circo, ya sabes donde encontrarme". Sin embargo no llegó a abrir la boca, pues Kono apareció de la nada a su lado y la asentó un golpe en la cabeza con una pala, dejándola inconsciente. Ninguno de los invitados supo jamás de dónde sacó la pala y cómo se movió con tal velocidad, ella estaba en el altar ejerciendo de madrina y la bruja mala del oeste entre el público.

-Con lo que ha costado traerles hasta aquí nada ni nadie va a estropear este día- afirmó la joven policía muy seriamente

-Esta chica y yo tenemos que hacernos amigas- pensó Mary Ann

-Recuérdame que suba el sueldo a Kono- murmuró Steve a Danny

-Y que pidamos al gobernador el traslado de Lori a otro continente- murmuró Danny a su vez

-Bien, si ya han terminado las interrupciones a lo película para chicas, continuemos con la ceremonia, por favor- dijo el padre-. Steven, Daniel, os declaro casados. Podéis besaros-

Y con un beso de los líderes del 5.0, concluyó la ceremonia.

Fiel a su promesa, Steve cruzó el umbral de su casa con su ahora marido Danny en brazos. Tuvo que prometer que Danny podría hacer lo mismo otro día para que éste accediera, pero al final se salió con la suya. Cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras hasta su dormitorio, Danny le indicó que salieran a la terraza. El lanai estaba decorado con antorchas encendidas, una zona de la arena había sido barrida y cubierta con una manta. Aquello explicaba la misteriosa desaparición del detective mientras Steve hablaba con la familia Williams. Miró a su pareja con amor, encantado de que se hubiese tomado la molestia de preparar algo así.

-Te quiero, Danno-

-Te quiero, Steve-

**Esto es el fin. No es mi estilo escribir lemon, lo mío es más sugerir. Sí os puedo asegurar que después de aquella noche Danny dejó de odiar las olas del mar y Steve las amó más que nunca ;)**


End file.
